Conventionally, there is known an image comparing apparatus in which one threshold value is applied to the detected difference at difference points in detection portions of the reference-image and the inspection-image on inspecting images of final contract proof, printed matter, and so on. The threshold value is varied by operation input to change an image display, thus enabling easy detection of difference points (for example, see Patent Document 1).